enterprisingengine93fandomcom-20200214-history
Everyone and Bertram
This article focuses on the interactions between Everyone and Bertram. Overview Because of his bubbly and boistrous attitude, Bertram can be notorious for being a bit of a roustabout and disturbance of the peace. Bertram has annoyed almost everyone on the Skarloey Railway. Bertram does not annoy the engines on purpose, and it is simply because of his extravagant attitude. However, this does not help when he gets under his fellow engines' metaphorical skin, especially Sir Handel's and Duke's. However, he is respected by his friends for his hard work and really appreciates their company! Alfie In Aura of Menace, Bertram called upon the little excavator to help stop the incoming runaway from crashing into the mine junction. Alfie replied that he was happy to help. Butch In Breakdown Blues, after Butch broke down, Bertram was of no help to him, first pointing out the obvious irony of the situation, then leaving Butch for a couple of hours to load his slate cars, causing Butch to call him an idiot and state that he's lost his mind. Byron In Aura of Menace, Bertram called upon the bulldozer to help stop the incoming runaway from crashing into the mine junction. Duncan Duncan seems to hold a similar view of Bertram as to Sir Handel, as discussed further down. In particular, he was vocal at allowing Bertram to sacrifice himself to save Rusty's "honor" during the events of Chivalry is Dead. Duke Because of his old age, Duke finds just about any engine that says a word disruptive, meaning that Bertram is his number one annoyance due to his extravagant nature. You will often hear him yelling, "Shut up Bertram!" In The Old Warrior, Duke became very annoyed when Bertram interrupted his story to the other engines with his extravagant cheering. In Double Whammy, Duke became angry at Bertram after his train of cars broke away and crashed into Duke's shed, causing the gunpowder stored inside it to go off and utterly demolish it. In Rosie, when Rosie began to introduce himself to Rosie in a poetic, rambling way, Duke angrily ordered him to shut up. In Blunderbuss, when Bertram began waxing poetic, Duke quickly shut him down. Sir Handel also noted that Duke has never really liked Bertram. In Aura of Menace, when Sir Frederick Aura destroyed Walter Sliggs's refinery at the Mine Junction, Duke helped a shell-shocked Bertram evacuate the area. In All the World's a Stage, Bertram frequently had to wake Duke up during practice and the performance itself. Despite Bertram's efforts, Duke still managed to sleep through the entire second act! Fearless Freddie In Luke and Millie's Blue Mountain Adventure, when Bertram was about to serenade Millie and Sir Robert Norramby to welcome them to the quarry, Freddie quickly shut him down. Gordon In Aura of Menace, when Gordon and his brother arrived in The Mine Junction to warn the others of the incoming runaway, Bertram cheerfully greeted them, only for Gordon to tell him that the runaway was a serious matter. Ivo Hugh In Luke and Millie's Blue Mountain Adventure, when Bertram was about to serenade Millie and Sir Robert Norramby to welcome them to the quarry, he asked for help from Ivo Hugh, leaving the young engine very confused. Jack In Aura of Menace, Bertram called upon the little front loader to help stop the incoming runaway from crashing into the mine junction. Max and Monty In Aura of Menace, Bertram called upon the two troublesome dump trucks to help stop the incoming runaway from crashing into the mine junction. The two became fed up with Bertram's spoken word poetry at the Blue Mountain Quarry, expressing their displeasure with him in Swashbuckler. Millie In Luke and Millie's Blue Mountain Adventure, Bertram was about to serenade Millie to welcome her to the quarry, before he was shut down by Fearless Freddie. Rusty In Blunderbuss, Bertram was the only engine impressed with Rusty's new two-toned horn. Later, during Chivalry is Dead, Bertram was determined to help a broken-down Rusty, but his over-enthusiasm actually caused the diesel to lose patience for once! Regardless, Bertram became determined to help out his friend, and tried to throw himself at a windmill believing it to be a stain on Rusty's honor! Rusty stopped Bertram from ripping himself to pieces, but was appreciative that Bertram took notice of his own hard work. Sir Handel Bertram can really get behind Sir Handel's buffers. If possible, Sir Handel will see to it that Bertram never utters a single sentence in his presence! In Two Hearts Burn Together, after Bertram began spouting poetry, Sir Handel angrily ordered him to shut up. In Rosie, despite their conflict, Bertram and Sir Handel were able to double-head a train peacefully. In Just Another Wild Goose Chase, Bertram was once again quickly shut up by Sir Handel when he began rambling about the mysterious engine roaming the line. In Blunderbuss, Sir Handel sarcastically remarked that it would be a first if Bertram were speechless. In All the World's a Stage, predictably, Sir Handel was most annoyed when it was announced that the Skarloey Railway engines were putting on a play, and nearly tore himself to pieces when he was informed that Bertram was the director. During the play, when frightened by Proteus, Sir Handel gave his best performance yet, and was congratulated by Bertram and all the other engines, even though Sir Handel has stated that he really had seen a ghost. When Sir Handel learned that Bertram was going to throw himself at a windmill and probably getting smashed to pieces, he and Duncan seemed quite fine to allow Bertram to do so, trying to convince Rusty not to stop him. Sir Robert Norramby In Luke and Millie's Blue Mountain Adventure, Bertram bid the Earl best of luck on his quest to find King Orry's sword, regretfully informing him that he could not join him. The Earl then calls Bertram "an engine that speaks his language", and says that he likes Bertram. The Flying Scotsman In Aura of Menace, when the Flying Scotsman and Gordon arrived in The Mine Junction to warn the others of the incoming runaway, Bertram cheerfully greeted them. The Thin Controller The Thin Controller and Bertram's relationship has rarely been strained. The Thin Controller knows Bertram will work hard without fuss (but certainly with a lot of gusto!) In Just Another Wild Goose Chase, Bertram pleaded with the Thin Controller to allow him to accompany the investigation team to look for the mysterious ghost engine. In All the World's a Stage, Bertram proved to be quite a help when Duncan destroyed the Sodor Shakespeare Company's Outdoor Theatre. However, his poor stage direction caused the Thin Controller to nearly be impaled (and his femur to be shattered), Although this wasn't Bertram's fault entirely, this incident will take a little time to fully forgive and forget. Walter Sliggs In Aura of Menace, Bertram calls Sliggs "the most condescending sot I've had the displeasure of working with", leaving Sliggs at a loss for words. Coming from Bertram, who bears so few grudges, this is a very shrewd statement! Category:Interactions Category:Everyone Interactions Category:Everyone Conflicts Category:Conflicts